Pour Entendre vos Voix
by Iokay
Summary: Il fallait faire quelque chose. Quelque chose pour ne plus revivre ce cauchemar atroce dans lequel les a emprisonné l'incertitude et la solitude. Fabriquer un appareil fiable qui assurerait leur union et leur promettrait de ne plus être séparés. Un appareil pour entendre leurs voix (le même OS est disponible chez Hiveen, merci de copier-coller votre review chez elle !) 2k14-2k16


_A/N_ _: bonjour à tous ! Nous sommes heureuses de publier aujourd'hui un OS sur lequel nous avons longuement travaillé. Attendez… « nous » ? Eh oui, « nous ». Iokay et Hiveen. Surprise, n'est-ce pas ? Pour être honnêtes, ça fait déjà un sacré moment que nous songions à écrire quelque chose ensemble, mais nous n'avions aucune idée de quoi écrire. Le plus difficile a été de trouver une idée qui nous plaise à toutes les deux et que nous n'avions pas prévu d'exploiter individuellement. Nous avons donc réuni deux idées et, après un tirage au sort, c'est_ _ **« Pour Entendre vos Voix »**_ _que nous avons choisi de travailler. Si ça fonctionne bien et selon les reviews, nous envisagerons très certainement d'écrire notre seconde idée qui est pour l'instant au placard !_

 _Ce qui a été aussi très difficile, ça a été la méthode d'écriture, car écrire à deux, ce n'est pas évident ! Nous espérons néanmoins que le rendu final est fluide, alors nous comptons sur vos reviews pour nous aider à progresser dans l'écriture collective._

 _Cowabunga et bonne lecture !_

 _Contexte_ _: entre Ninja Turtles et Ninja Turtles 2_

 _Devinette_ _: saurez-vous deviner qui a écrit quoi ?_

* * *

 **POUR ENTENDRE VOS VOIX**

Iokay & Hiveen

* * *

 _Ninja Turtles, lorsque le repaire est pris d'assaut par Shredder._

Emprisonnés entre les quatre parois métalliques et sinistres du camion, Donatello et ses frères croyaient vivre un véritable cauchemar.

L'acier des liens qui entravaient leurs poignets étreignait méchamment leur peau écailleuse au point d'y faire apparaître de méchantes marques. Après le combat féroce qu'ils avaient mené contre Shredder, les voilà emprisonnés telles des bêtes sauvages qu'on avait attachées pour les empêcher de fuir ou d'esquisser un geste. Assis sur de vulgaires banquettes rouillées dépourvues du moindre confort, le sol vrombissait sous leurs pieds alors que le camion filait à toute allure vers une destination inconnue, se contentant de les brinquebaler sans merci au rythme des virages et des accélérations du véhicule.

Les yeux mouillés et rougis, Donatello osa jeter un œil devant lui pour regarder ses frères malgré la pénombre qui les baignait. En face de lui, Leonardo fixait le sol avec le même air impassible et lisse que d'ordinaire, sauf que dans ses yeux, Donatello pouvait clairement lire la panique qu'il refrénait comme il le pouvait afin de ne pas la communiquer à ses frères. A ses côtés, Michelangelo ne regardait personne, refusant même de relever la tête, le regard douloureux et prostré comme un condamné à mort. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, il ne souriait pas. Personne n'avait dit un seul mot depuis que les Foots les avaient enfermés à l'intérieur du fourgon mais le silence de mort qui y pesait hurlait pour eux : peur, souffrance, panique. Eux, si grands guerriers d'écailles, les voilà réduits à une vulgaire marchandise transportée ils-ne-savaient-où pour de sombres desseins qui leur étaient inconnus.

La même souffrance se lisait dans les iris bleutées de Leonardo et de Michelangelo, ainsi que dans celles brillant d'un noisette ambré de Donatello. La souffrance d'avoir vu leur foyer détruit...leur tendre et respecté Père jeté à terre à moitié mort tel un vieux mouchoir...la souffrance d'être séparés d'un frère... Shredder n'avait pas seulement réduit à néant leur vie : ils les avaient également amputés d'un membre précieux...Raphael. Donatello aurait donné n'importe quoi pour l'entendre grogner à côté de lui plutôt que d'être ainsi dans l'ignorance et il savait, au regard de Leonardo et Michelangelo, qu'il en était de même pour eux.

Refusant néanmoins de céder au désespoir et à la croyance d'un frère décédé qui lui était insupportable, la gorge aussi serrée que les liens qui l'empêchaient de se libérer, Donatello crissa des dents. Ses yeux se plissèrent derrière le verre poussiéreux de ses lunettes qu'il sentait bancales sur son nez sans pouvoir les rajuster. Les dents serrées, ne pouvant supporter l'idée de ne rien faire et d'être ainsi dépourvu du moindre contact avec son frère, il tenta néanmoins quelque chose, soulevant son bras malgré ses entraves pour approcher le plus possible ses lèvres de la télécommande technologique qu'il portait au poignet et y chuchoter le plus discrètement possible :

 _\- « Contrôle vocal : activation du traceur GPS. Demande localisation actuelle jusqu'au repaire. Demande localisation actuelle jusqu'au repaire. »_

Espérant ainsi activer le traceur GPS directement relié à son ordinateur au repaire, il priait de tout son cœur mutant pour que le signal lancé allume son appareil dans son labo et donne ainsi leur position actuelle à toute âme encore vivante là-bas. Combien de chances avait-il pour que son plan fonctionne ? Pour que Raph soit en vie ? Pour que ses appareils marchent encore ? Pour que le moindre espoir soit permis ?  
Il n'en savait rien. Seulement que les probabilités étaient extrêmement faibles. Et qu'être ainsi privé de toute communication, de tout contact, de tout échange avec son frère lui était insupportable.

* * *

Un sombre nuage de poussière planait lourdement dans le repaire fraîchement détruit des tortues, telle une abondante et suffocante pluie de cendres. Tout était effondré et un silence des plus fracassants et morbides régnait en maître entre les murs démolis du défunt _sweet home_ des mutants. Lorsque Raphael prit conscience des débris et gravats qui écrasaient son corps musculeux quoique douloureux et engourdi, il usa de ses forces perdues pour se dépêtrer de cette prison de pierres. Ainsi, alors qu'il peinait à respirer, tant sous la masse rocheuse qui l'ensevelissait entièrement que dans ce nuage de poussière qui brûlait ses poumons, il parvint avec maladresse à dégager les lourdes pierres qui assommaient son corps et paralysaient son esprit. Les traits crispés par sa rage, par sa douleur et par son long sommeil généré par les flèches tranquillisantes des Foots, le souffle rauque et maladroit, Raphael grogna amèrement en osant un regard soudain soucieux tout autour de lui. Le repaire lui semblait désert et son cœur saignant se serra douloureusement au moment où il réalisa qu'il était seul.

Dans son cœur, tout était noir. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un jour leur repaire blindé et sécurisé serait attaqué si sauvagement, et cela lui rappela brutalement et méchamment la précarité de leur situation. Si les humains découvraient leur existence, tous les quatre termineraient leur vie dans un laboratoire, au profit de la science, cela était indéniable. Toutes ces années passées à se cacher dans les égouts n'auraient alors servi à rien, et Raphael ne pouvait tolérer cela. Il était beaucoup trop fier et indépendant. Encore assommé par les pierres et briques qui s'étaient lourdement écroulées sur lui, le mutant acerbe s'aventura dans les galeries effondrées du repaire d'un pas pénible et pataud, à la recherche désespérée des siens. Néanmoins, après un tour rapide dans les décombres du repaire – ou plutôt de ce qu'il en restait – il ne trouva qu'April et son Maître grièvement blessé, saignant jusqu'aux os et brûlé par l'affrontement. Les yeux douloureusement écarquillés et les dents méchamment serrées et grinçantes, le jeune mutant impétueux sentit une profonde tristesse mêlée à une colère grandissante l'envahir alors qu'il s'élança vers eux, tel un ours enragé.

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvînt, ses frères et lui n'avaient jamais été séparés ils avaient grandi ensemble dans le dédale souterrain des égouts de New York et ils avaient toujours pu compter les uns sur les autres. Raphael, esprit vagabond, aimait la solitude, pourtant ce jour-là, le réel danger de perdre ses frères le frappa de plein fouet et il ressentit le besoin évident de les secourir. Ils étaient une équipe, une famille, et même les Foots en les séparant physiquement ne briseraient jamais une telle unité mentale. Néanmoins, l'unité mentale n'était pas suffisante à cet instant aux yeux émeraude de Raphael. Il désirait entendre leur voix et s'assurer de leur sécurité. Il désirait communiquer avec eux, les rassurer, leur dire qu'il serait bientôt là pour les secourir, bien qu'il ignorait parfaitement où ils étaient retenus captifs. Ainsi, alors que Raphael s'évertuait à rassurer le vieux rat souffrant et à panser ses plaies, une alarme assourdissante résonna, comme pour lui apporter aide et soutien. Donatello venait de signaler sa position à l'aide d'un traceur, et, épaté par le génie de son petit frère qui avait secrètement le don de l'étonner jour après jour, Raphael compara cette alarme à une véritable bénédiction. Enhardi, le jeune mutant esquissa un sourire triomphant, à la limite du narquois, tandis qu'il brûlait les armes de ses frères de son regard impatient et téméraire.

 _« Allons sauver mes frangins. »_

Cette injonction avait respiré la détermination palpable de Raphael, car à cet instant précis, alors qu'il recueillait leurs armes avec tendresse et respect, il savait qu'il ferait tout pour les retrouver.

* * *

 _Après la fin de Ninja Turtles, quelques semaines plus tard._

Voilà des jours et des nuits que Donatello était enfermé dans son laboratoire.  
D'innombrables heures d'acharnement dédiées à un projet qui lui tenait particulièrement à coeur.

Ce soir-là, éclairé par le bleu électrique que renvoyait la lueur de ses myriades d'écrans de surveillance, le mutant ingénieur s'appliquait à faire tourner les dernières vis des appareils qu'il confectionnait depuis maintenant tant de temps, ignorant royalement les douleurs qui couraient dans sa carapace à force d'être voûté et penché sans relâche sur son bureau.  
Sur ce bureau désordonné reposaient trois appareils identiques les uns aux autres. Trois boîtiers de métal équipés d'un transmetteur. Un cordon noir torsadé, en tout point semblable à ceux dont étaient pourvus les téléphones à fil au cours du vingtième siècle, reliait ce transmetteur à une batterie électrique que Donatello avait pris soin de glisser dans un étui en cuir pour le protéger. Et dans ses mains aux longs doigts rêches et abîmés par des années de bricolage et de travaux manuels, il tenait un quatrième appareil. Un quatrième transmetteur identique aux trois autres.

Les yeux plissés dans l'ombre de son masque violet derrière le verre de ses lunettes rafistolées, Donatello resserra ses doigts moites autour de son tournevis chaud qui lui servait à enfoncer les vis de son quatrième transmetteur avec autant d'application et de tendresse que pour les trois autres. Oui, ces petits appareils comptaient énormément à ses yeux. Grâce à eux, aucun des quatre frères n'aurait à revivre le cauchemar qu'ils avaient vécu quelques semaines plus tôt : grâce à eux, ils ne se sentiraient plus séparés. Même s'ils se retrouvaient une nouvelle fois éloignés les uns des autres, ils auraient désormais la possibilité de se parler : de savoir si l'autre va bien, est en sécurité, mais aussi de pouvoir le rassurer, lui assurer qu'on lui apporterait du secours si jamais quoique ce soit devait arriver.

A ces pensées, Donatello ne put retenir un sourire affectueux et rassuré malgré la fatigue, caressant légèrement du bout du doigt ce transmetteur si précieux à son cœur qu'il se jurait de confectionner tout aussi bien que les trois autres. La communication...le contact...c'était comme si ces petits appareils avaient le pouvoir de garder toujours leur unité intacte, peu importe la distance. Donatello aimait ses frères, d'un amour fraternel si fort que personne ne pouvait comprendre...Il se souciait sans arrêt de leur bien-être, de leur confort. C'était bien pour cela qu'il avait installé sur ses lunettes à vision nocturne une petite fonction permettant de vérifier à chaque instant le pouls de ses frères, gardant ainsi un œil permanent et bienveillant sur sa fratrie si chère à son cœur. Mais après la destruction de leur repaire et leur séparation insupportable, Donatello avait eu l'intime conviction que ce n'était pas suffisant et il se souvenait encore du jour où il avait partagé cette idée avec ses frères pour leur transmettre cette conviction.  
Il fallait un véritable dispositif de communication. Ne plus revivre ce cauchemar atroce dans lequel emprisonnent l'incertitude et la solitude. Fabriquer un appareil fiable qui assurerait leur union et leur promettrait de ne plus être séparés. Un appareil pour entendre leurs voix.

* * *

 _En détruisant leur refuge souterrain, Shredder et son redoutable clan des Foot avaient gommé quinze précieuses années de vie et de secrets. Shredder, désormais derrière les barreaux, avait laissé une ville sous les décombres et tout était à reconstruire, aussi bien dans les souterrains que dans les rues. Ainsi en reconstruction, New York retrouvait insensiblement une certaine quiétude, et les quatre guerriers d'écailles profitaient de ce moment de convalescence et de repos pour aménager leur nouveau sweet home, découvert quelques semaines plus tôt par Michelangelo lors d'une de ses skate-party dans les égouts de Manhattan. C'était un endroit différent du refuge où ils avaient grandi, bien plus spacieux et chaleureux. Une petite cascade d'eau claire s'y écoulait à flots jusqu'à un agréable bassin d'intérieur, permettant aux frères de se rafraîchir à loisirs. Le son de l'eau qui coulait était très plaisant et confiait à leur nouveau repaire une certaine tranquillité que Splinter appréciait également beaucoup. Ainsi, après avoir réuni le peu d'affaires qu'il leur restait et les avoir rangées dans plusieurs cartons récupérés dans des bennes à ordures, les tortues firent rapidement le deuil d'un « chez eux » détruit pour commencer une nouvelle vie._

 _Seulement quelques jours après la bataille finale contre Shredder, alors que Splinter, encore affaibli, se reposait dans un tunnel à l'étage sur un vieux matelas récupéré à la déchetterie quelques années plus tôt, Leonardo posa lourdement le carton rempli de ses quelques affaires près de son lit, puis essuya son front d'un revers de son poignet droit avant de soupirer en jetant un œil attentif autour de lui. Mélancoliques, ses frères ne disaient mot. Une bataille avait été remportée, mais un abri et des biens détruits et le sourire demeurait difficile à réapprendre. Les yeux plissés et le souffle bruyant, comme habituellement, Raphael installait son matériel de musculation dans un des tunnels supérieurs qu'il s'était visiblement approprié et Leonardo pouvait deviner à l'expression de son visage qu'il était intérieurement tourmenté. Plus loin, dans un renfoncement, Michelangelo taguait les murs de graffitis à l'aide d'une bombe de peinture tout en fredonnant un air de musique, comme pour briser le silence qui régnait entre les frères. Donatello, de son côté, terminait l'installation électrique, les yeux plissés derrière le verre de ses lunettes rafistolées, lui donnant ainsi un air très concentré._

 _Silencieux et très pensif, Leonardo s'installa lourdement sur son lit en plantant ses coudes sur ses cuisses pour masser son visage crispé par la fatigue, songeant à prendre quelques minutes de relaxation avant d'aménager ses quelques affaires dans le petit renfoncement de la chambre commune qu'il avait choisi comme sien. En vérité, Leonardo était encore très tourmenté par les récents événements. Ses frères et lui avaient frôlé la mort plus d'une fois dans ce périple dangereux et, malgré ses tentatives pour garder sa fratrie unie et en sécurité, il avait le dur sentiment d'avoir failli lamentablement à sa tâche. Raphael leur avait été arraché et il n'avait absolument aucun moyen de savoir s'il était sauf._

 _« Raph, va à la salle de ventilation ! ». Sa voix et ses mots résonnaient encore dans sa mémoire telle une musique qu'il est impossible de se sortir de la tête. C'était à cause de lui si Raphael s'était retrouvé seul à la salle de ventilation. C'était sa faute s'il avait été séparé d'eux et son âme respirait aujourd'hui une fumée toxique de regrets._

 _Depuis la bataille finale contre Shredder et sa détention, aucun des quatre frères n'avait trouvé le repos, notamment Donatello qui savait ses compétences techniques indispensables à la sécurité de sa famille. Alors qu'il terminait l'installation électrique, ouvrant puis fermant le circuit de sorte à tester la lumière, il esquissa finalement un sourire satisfait avant de redescendre prudemment et lestement de l'escabeau. L'ambiance au repaire et même entre les frères demeurait brumeuse depuis le réaménagement de leur vie et de leur quotidien, notamment parce qu'aucun d'eux ne n'était préparé à un tel bouleversement. Alors que son regard noisette ambré convergea vers Raphael, Donatello sentit son cœur se serrer._

 _Raphael. Ce frère qui avait été abandonné derrière eux sous les décombres d'un repaire détruit. Bien plus que Leonardo, Donatello s'en voulait beaucoup et, même s'il savait que la faute revenait entièrement à Shredder, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. En tant que génie de la fratrie, il aurait dû prévenir ce genre d'incident. Depuis leurs premières fugues nocturnes quelques mois plus tôt, lorsqu'ils quittaient fréquemment les égouts en douce, Donatello aurait dû prévoir un moyen de communication et il regrettait qu'une séparation eût été nécessaire pour songer à ce genre de choses. Silencieusement, son regard dériva vers son grand frère, le visage lourdement relâché entre ses mains. Leonardo se sentait tout aussi coupable que lui, cela était indubitablement écrit sur son visage enfoui. Le cœur serré, Donatello s'approcha de lui jusqu'à poser une tendre main sur son épaule._

 _-« Tu devrais te reposer, Léo. »_

 _Sans frémir sous la main de son frère, ni même redresser la tête d'entre ses mains, le jeune leader soupira silencieusement avant d'esquisser un faible sourire à l'ombre de ses poignets, dont l'un est tatoué d'un élégant bracelet d'encre._

 _-« C'est ce que je fais », murmura-t-il en retour._

 _Un sourire fin et légèrement amusé aux lèvres, Donatello s'installa près de lui sur son petit lit – lequel ressemblait étrangement à un cocon – avant de tapoter affectueusement sa carapace solide et brunâtre._

 _-« Habituellement, on s'allonge pour se reposer », sourit-il._

 _Sans rétorquer immédiatement, l'aîné se contenta d'un soupir douloureux et gorgé de remords avant de masser énergiquement son visage tiré par la fatigue._

 _-« Comment tu veux que je me repose, Donnie ? On a failli perdre Raph. Nous perdre tous », lâcha-t-il tristement dans un souffle éraillé._

 _Le cœur méchamment serré, Donatello déglutit silencieusement. Leonardo avait parfaitement raison et cela l'assomma. Le regard rivé sur le visage tourmenté de son grand frère qui se sentait tout aussi coupable que lui, il refusa cependant de ressentir une telle impuissance, aussi, il laissa ses lèvres s'entrouvrir._

 _-« Et si je te disais que j'ai la solution pour pallier ça ? »_

 _Confus mais intrigué, Leonardo se retourna légèrement vers lui, un sourcil levé, curieux de connaître le fond miracle de sa pensée._

 _-« J'ai pensé à confectionner des transmetteurs que nous garderions toujours sur nous…comme ça, même si on devait être à nouveau séparés, on pourra communiquer. »_

 _Une lueur jusqu'alors éteinte se raviva dans les yeux lapis-lazuli de Leonardo : de l'espoir. L'espoir d'enfin savoir ses frères en sécurité, même loin de lui. L'espoir de ne plus revivre la peur et la douleur d'imaginer un frère blessé. Un sourire sincère et emballé dévora insensiblement les lèvres de l'aîné, ayant d'ores et déjà hâte de pouvoir utiliser un tel bijou._

* * *

Émergeant peu à peu de ce souvenir comme d'un brouillard, Donatello cligna ses petits yeux fatigués qu'il frotta après avoir retiré ses vieilles lunettes rafistolées dont il refusait de se séparer, malgré toutes ces années d'usure et d'acharnement. Lorsqu'il les reposa sur son nez plat quasi-inexistant, il recouvra la vue qui lui permit d'admirer pleinement ses quatre dispositifs fin prêts à l'usage et flambant neufs qu'il venait tout juste d'achever.

Étrangement ému, il les contempla un long moment comme s'ils venaient d'apparaître devant lui comme par magie. Ces quatre transmetteurs faits de tant de vis, de boulons, de fils, de câbles mais aussi de tant de minutie, d'attention et de tendresse. Ces quatre objets étaient plus que de simples gadgets : ils étaient le symbole d'un contact retrouvé, d'une liaison permanente entre eux, chaque seconde de chaque minute. A l'aide d'un système de boutons et d'ondes téléphoniques d'une simplicité enfantine mais diablement efficace, ils avaient désormais la possibilité de s'appeler à tout moment, de demander des nouvelles ou du secours. Désormais, aucun d'eux ne serait plus jamais seul.  
Soudain terriblement fébrile à l'idée de présenter ces petites merveilles à ses frères, un sourire extatique envahit le visage épuisé mais étrangement rayonnant de Donatello et il prit entre ses bras les quatre petites machines avec autant d'attention que s'il tenait quatre petits bébés précieux et fragiles. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, d'une démarche à mi-chemin entre la prudence et l'excitation qui faisait presque rebondir ses lunettes sur son nez, il trottina comme un enfant hors de son labo jusqu'au salon où les trois autres ninjas somnolaient à moitié devant _The Amazing Spiderman_.

-« Léo ! Léo ! Raph ! Mikey ! Venez voir ! J'ai fini ! » s'exclama Donatello de sa voix suraiguë et perçante, celle qu'il prenait toujours lorsqu'il était euphorique.

Clignant des yeux comme si on venait de rallumer son cerveau, Michelangelo écarquilla ses yeux ronds vers son grand frère et, comme s'il avait oublié d'un coup sa fatigue, il bondit du canapé à une rapidité surprenante, trépignant soudain d'excitation lui aussi :

-« C'est vrai ? Fais voir, fais voir ! »

Terriblement intéressé par l'annonce de son frère, Leonardo se leva également et s'approcha consciencieusement de Donatello avec un sourire infime aux lèvres en apercevant les petits boîtiers métalliques qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Donnie pour donner vie à ses idées de génie.

-« C'est quoi ces bidules ? » grogna Raphael avec sa délicatesse habituelle en les rejoignant également, les bras croisés, quelque peu frustré d'avoir été arraché à son film du dimanche soir.

-« Ces bidules, comme tu dis », répondit Donnie en posant tendrement les appareils sur la table avant de s'en munir d'un et de se retourner vers Raphael pour le lui désigner avec un sourire triomphant, « c'est la solution à nos problèmes. »

Sans décroiser les bras, Raphael haussa un sourcil derrière son masque rouge émietté, l'air de dire _« ...et alors ? »_. Face à son incompréhension évidente, Donatello roula des yeux en riant maladroitement.

-« Attends, je vais te montrer. »

Devant le regard médusé de ses frères, le ninja au masque violet installa le transmetteur sur le haut de sa bretelle droite qui barrait son épaule, l'accrochant un peu plus solidement à l'aide d'un rugueux papier adhésif qu'il enroula autour de la sangle, puis fit passer le boîtier de la batterie dans une poche de son sac qu'il portait en permanence sur sa carapace, prenant soin de faire passer le fil noir torsadé par-dessus son épaule. Sans dire un seul mot, il se saisit d'un deuxième transmetteur et s'approcha de Raphael, palpant aussitôt son épaule et sa carapace pour attraper ses sangles et y accrocher minutieusement la petite machine, répétant ainsi la même opération. Les joues brunes, Raphael le regarda du coin de l'œil en grimaçant méchamment, se sentant comme un robot que Donnie serait en train de bidouiller.

-« Hé ! J'déteste qu'on me tripote ! » maugréa Raphael, qui avait la désagréable impression de se faire greffer une prothèse métallique.

-« Arrête de gesticuler un peu, gros bébé », rétorqua Donatello en scotchant également l'appareil sur la sangle de son frère.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il s'éloigna du cadet outré par ses mots et appuya sur un des boutons du transmetteur accroché à sa bretelle, tournant la tête pour parler dedans.

-« Raph ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

Instantanément, la voix de Donnie résonna depuis le transmetteur de Raphael, répétant les mêmes mots : _« Raph ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? »._ Leonardo, Michelangelo et même Raphael sursautèrent en dévisageant le transmetteur sur l'épaule du cadet, la bouche arrondie.

-« Waaaaah... Donnie, c'est un magicien en fait ! » s'exclama Mikey avec un sourire béat et des yeux brillants, comme un enfant émerveillé. « Il arrive à parler à deux endroits à la fois ! »

-« En quelque sorte Mikey », rit doucement Donatello en pointant le transmetteur accroché à sa bretelle, non sans fierté. « Grâce à ces petites merveilles, je suis à la fois ici et avec Raphael...tout comme Raphael est avec moi en permanence. »

Retournant à la table pour chercher un autre transmetteur, il s'approcha de Leonardo pour accrocher à son tour son transmetteur, les yeux bas, lâchant dans un murmure pensif et concerné :

-« En fait, grâce à ces appareils, où que nous soyons, nous serons tout le temps ensemble...tous... »

Profondément ému par le murmure si tendre et concerné de son petit frère ingénieur, Leonardo cligna confusément ses yeux lapis-lazuli avant de baisser silencieusement son regard luisant et insaisissable vers la sangle qui barrait son épaule droite, autour de laquelle son frère fixait le dispositif miracle à l'aide d'un ruban adhésif. Ce transmetteur si solidement accroché à eux était la solution à leurs problèmes, comme l'avait si bien dit Donatello. C'était le remède au sentiment de culpabilité qui rongeait le jeune leader depuis déjà plusieurs semaines car grâce à ce petit appareil, il savait désormais que ses frères seraient toujours avec lui, dans n'importe quelle circonstance. Le cœur battant très agréablement à ces pensées, Leonardo ne put s'empêcher de caresser respectueusement le bouton de son transmetteur du bout des doigts, comme s'il avait peur de le casser. -« Merci beaucoup, Donnie… », murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres, avec reconnaissance et sincérité.

Touché par l'émotion palpable qu'il pouvait facilement lire dans le regard habituellement si impénétrable de son grand frère, Donatello tapota le ruban adhésif sur son transmetteur pour bien le fixer avant de presser tendrement quoique fermement son épaule entre ses trois doigts, admirant discrètement son œuvre sur la sangle de son frère.

-« Inutile de me remercier », assura-t-il en lui offrant un sourire ému avant de pointer son doigt sur un des deux boutons de son transmetteur. « Le bouton rouge sert à décrocher ou raccrocher. L'appareil est équipé d'une reconnaissance vocale, il suffit de prononcer le prénom de celui qu'on veut appeler. Le bouton noir sert à activer ou à désactiver la communication générale.  
\- La communication générale ? » demanda Raphael en haussant un sourcil perplexe quoique intéressé, sans néanmoins décroiser ses bras musculeux.  
-« Oui », reprit Donatello avec assurance et contentement, un doigt levé en l'air. « Figure-toi que j'ai mis au point un système qui nous permet de communiquer tous les quatre en même temps. »

Cette information acheva d'émerveiller Michelangelo qui tournait autour d'eux comme une toupie en surchauffe.

-« Mais c'est vraiment trop cool ! » s'exclama-t-il en s'emparant du dernier transmetteur qu'il brandit aussitôt en l'air comme pour le proclamer sien. « On va pouvoir jouer au talkie-walkie ! »

Ses yeux d'un bleu myosotis et profond brillaient de candeur et d'espièglerie alors qu'il exécuta un salto maîtrisé pour sauter avec habileté jusqu'au tunnel où Raphael gardait entreposé tout son matériel de musculation. Parfaitement caché derrière ses poids et ses haltères, il laissa un volontiers et pesant silence s'installer entre ses trois frères perplexes jusqu'à ce que finalement, sa voix enfantine grésillât depuis le transmetteur installé sur la sangle de Raphael, lequel écarquilla aussitôt ses yeux ronds comme deux billes. _« Raaaaph…tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »_. Un moment de silence s'ensuivit avant qu'un rire faussement machiavélique ne résonnât depuis l'épaule de Raphael. _« Ma voix et mes blagues que tu adores tant vont te hanter jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ! »_. Une expression déconfite tira insensiblement les traits du jeune mutant acerbe et rebelle et, séance tenante, il fronça méchamment ses sourcils en serrant les dents avant de lâcher de sa voix grave et rocailleuse, les poings blancs et serrés.

-« Mikey ! Si j't'attrape j'te fais bouffer ta langue ! »

Alors que Raphael piétinait lourdement vers son tunnel préféré d'une démarche qui caractérisait parfaitement sa colère noire et intarissable, Leonardo cligna des yeux avant de rire nerveusement en relâchant sa tête vers l'avant avec impuissance, choisissant de ne pas intervenir et laisser Michelangelo récolter les fruits de son impertinence. Donatello venait de créer un petit bijou à ses yeux et au plus profond de son cœur, même si Raphael maudissait déjà visiblement ce transmetteur, Leonardo savait que son cadet le bénissait secrètement pour le maintenir en lien avec ses frères. Raphael avait mal vécu leur séparation et désormais, chacun des frères se sentait un peu plus en sécurité avec ce petit transmetteur transplanté sur eux à la manière d'une prothèse définitive, comme pour sceller leur union et leur efficacité.

* * *

 _Iokay_ _: Voilà pour cette première fanfiction en collaboration qu'on a toutes deux pris plaisir à écrire en espérant que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire ! N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé car on y a mis du cœur ! Pour ma part, j'ai déjà hâte de travailler sur une autre fic en collaboration ainsi que de vous présenter d'autres OS et bien sûr la suite de ma fanfiction Des Ombres Dans La Nuit pour de nouvelles aventures !_

 _Hiveen_ _: j'espère que cet OS vous a plu car on y a vraiment mis notre cœur. De mon côté, j'ai beaucoup de projets en attente, notamment concernant Ninja Turtles 2, mais aussi pour la suite de_ _Décembre_ _et de_ _Gourmandise Démentielle_ _. Je suis un peu longue, je sais, mais la suite viendra ! En attendant je vous embrasse et j'ai hâte de connaître vos impressions concernant cette histoire.  
_ _À p'luche !_


End file.
